Looking For You
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Él se llama Kippei Tachibana, es completamente un humano, y en lo único que se parecen es que asisten a la misma escuela y que ambos tienen hermanas menores. / Él es Toshiro Hitsugaya y, es obvio, nunca pasará de ser Toshiro. / Ella se llama Karin Kurosaki y... / KARIN!CENTRIC. Drabbles y Viñetas sobre qué piensa un personaje sobre otro. NO Love triangle!
1. Chapter 1

**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

 **I —KIPPEI**

Él no es un plus, no es un hollow, ni un shinigami. No es alguien a quien Karin quiere ignorar, ni mucho menos alguien a quien **pueda** ignorar.

Él es de carne y hueso, de piel levemente bronceada por las horas bajo el sol, músculos tonificados, de sudor bajándole por las sienes al practicar su deporte predilecto y deberes normales de un mundo normal.

Él se llama Kippei Tachibana, es completamente un humano, y en lo único que se parecen es que asisten a la misma escuela y que ambos tienen hermanas menores.

Y Karin se siente extraña de que alguien **normal** le haya llegado a interesar, o que le interese tanto como para admirarlo siendo que siempre puede verlo y tenerlo o hasta tocarlo si quiere— cosa que no debe, se dice con algo de bochorno —si la oportunidad se llega a presentar.

Lo ve al entrar a la escuela, lo ve a la salida de la escuela, lo ve en los recreos, lo ve cuando usa algún lugar del patio durante los almuerzos, lo ve en la biblioteca, lo ve al pasar por la cancha de fútbol y ve cómo Tachibana se encamina para los entrenamientos del club de tenis que dirige.

No sabe en qué momento ha comenzado, solo sabe que desde que lo miró— por vez primera —se le ha vuelto imposible dejar de verlo.

Será porque entre los muchos halagos de los pocos de la escuela, que se atreven a decir que lo admiran en voz alta, le han pegado el fanatismo o ella misma se lo ha tomado al reconocer y tener la certeza del tipo de persona que es, y que es bueno más allá de su mala reputación ganada por haber golpeado a un profesor.

Lo ve incluso cuando no lo ve, pues al estar en cuanto lugar le recuerde a él— o hasta en un lugar que no lo haga —simplemente **lo ve**.

Lo ve y lo ve, solamente. Eso le hace pensar que se ha vuelto un poco loca, medio acosadora, por estar cerca de él sin siquiera atreverse a hablarle, aunque, debe admitir, siempre lo hace sin querer. Al contrario de lo que hubiera hecho siendo más pequeña— si alguien le llamaba la atención —ahora que era pre-adolescente era visto con malos ojos mostrar tanto interés y caminar detrás de un chico. Por eso, no anda siguiendo sus pasos— de forma literal —sino que le ocurre encontrarlo. Se lo encuentra de coincidencia, o él se encuentra con ella de mera casualidad.

Aparte de que lo ve, no es como que se queda sin palabras cuando lo tiene delante. Le ha dado los buenos días y alguna que otra despedida casual, pero una verdadera charla jamás han tenido. Con la que sí habla es con su hermana, porque está en su clase y a veces les toca juntas hacer la colada, pero no ha mantenido una plática directamente con Tachibana. Por ello solo le queda mirarlo en silencio y admirarlo en secreto, mostrarse lo más franca que puede, saludarlo y desearle buena suerte por en los partidos del Torneo si se lo encuentra de camino a uno. No se acerca mucho porque odiaría ser hipócrita y fingir delante de él, sin importar si lo hace sin querer. Porque Tachibana-san le importa demasiado como para atreverse a meterse a la fuerza en su vida, o obligarlo a meterse en la de ella si es que no le interesa.

Así que, sencillamente, solo le queda verle porque **le gusta.** Quizás adora verle o a él por dejarle verlo.

Solo sabe que le gusta, aunque no sabe muy bien por qué o si hay una razón de peso que pueda usar por si le preguntan qué le ha visto realmente. Pero cree que alguien, que cuestiona eso, no merece ser contestado si hace tamaña pregunta estúpida. Aunque tenía respuestas y argumentos de sobra para responder, el más apropiado era el mismo Tachibana.

 **Kippei.**

* * *

 **Algo corto que no pude hacer entrar en el fic anterior de esta pareja, así que decidí dejarlo a modo de viñeta (:3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**II —TOSHIRO**

Él es un conocido de su hermano, un shinigami y un capitán del Gotei 13.

Él está compuesto de materia espiritual, por más humano que parezca o por más humano que lo haga parecer su cuerpo artificial.

Él se llama Toshiro Hitsugaya y, es obvio nunca pasará de ser **Toshiro…** Un chico del que conoce casi nada, además de que es uno entre las miles de almas en la Sociedad de Almas. Y en lo único en que se parecen ambos, es que han compartido equipo de futbol y conocido a Ichigo.

Karin no ha tenido la posibilidad de verlo desde hace más de diecisiete meses y sabe que, a lo mejor, jamás pueda volver a tenerlo de frente aunque lo busque en los lugares en los que antes lo hacía. La sensación que dejó al estar allí sigue provocándole sentimientos encontrados, pero todo es y será siempre unilateral.

Está conciente de este hecho, por esto no le habla a su hermano— cuando recupera sus poderes —sobre el capitán, ni le dice que le mande saludos de su parte, o pregunta cómo está pasándola allá. Cree que si puede evitar hablar de Hitsugaya, será más fácil olvidar.

Porque ella quiere buscarlo, preguntar o simplemente hablar de él, mientras que está con Yuzu, Ichigo o su padre. Hasta cuando ve a Yuki y Shino desea arrancarles información. Sin embargo, todo lo que no sabe de Toshiro lo deja a la imaginación y se obliga a **no imaginar** , porque hasta tenerlo en sus sueños es algo que le duele, que le recuerda que viven en mundos separados y tan diferentes— literalmente —que es imposible volver a estar juntos sin realmente **estar juntos.**

Entonces, un día, por mera ilusión se queda hasta tarde viendo el ocaso, en espera de un milagro— aunque sabe de antemano —que no pasará, porque no pasó tres meses atrás, o los tres meses anteriores, y los que hubieron antes.

Como predice, Toshiro no llega en ningún momento. No ve a lo lejos su conocido cabello blanco, ni sus fríos ojos turquesa o su pequeña estatura. No escucha su voz, ni para decirle que deje de seguirlo— aunque en este instante no lo esté haciendo —ni para preguntarle con sorpresa— como en sus sueños, como en sus deseos—si está herida de una forma que no sea solamente física.

Luego la lluvia decide caer sobre ella, para darle más ambiente deprimente al ambiente y le enoja porque la lluvia es fría aunque es verano y le hace temblar el cuerpo, pero le enfada porque la lluvia es fría como lo fue el día que nevó y la última vez que vio a Toshiro.

De pronto, la lluvia ya no es solo lluvia sino lágrimas de coraje, de dolor. El castigo del dios de un mundo que antes le mostraba, pero ella ignoraba porque no le interesaba y que ahora que le interesa, no quiere mostrarle.

Debería ser imposible querer a alguien **que no se ve** , pues es inútil buscar a alguien que no ve.

* * *

 **Otro Hitsukarin pa' los amigos y aquí en este mismo, aunque se supone que esto no iba a ser... ¨Esto¨ (xD) No lo planeaba, lo juro. ¡Salió solito! A la final, no sé qué haré en el que sigue, ni si será el último drabble o viñeta (u.ú) ¿Pongo a Toshiro o le hago como hasta ahora? Porque igual si hay HK va a ser HK con drama, como el de ahora (:P) Igual trabajo en un HitsuXKarinXKippei, donde Shiro-chan sale perdiendo... ¡Pero es que es su culpa (?)! xD**

 **Gracias por las lecturas anónimas, ¡Nos leemos! (;3)**


	3. Chapter 3

**III —LEÓN**

Ella no es una futura rival que deba enfrentar, no es una tenista, ni siquiera es una aficionada al tenis como deporte. No es alguien a quien deba entrenar para partidos o un compañero a quien darle consejos de no esforzar determinados músculos de su cuerpo al ejercitarse, pero por no por esto pretende alejarla de las canchas o de su alrededor, diciéndole que sus jugadores no tendrán concentración con alguien— que no es del equipo —viendo de cerca. Porque aunque en el tenis el silencio es necesario, él y su equipo están acostumbrados a los gritos o ruidos incluso en partidos de campeonato. Aparte, no es como si su presencia le molestara o resultara negativa. Después de todo, es la primera persona que no es parte del club y la primera chica, en toda la escuela— además de Ann, que es su hermana —en no sentir temor por los únicos siete miembros del nuevo equipo formado.

Ella es de ojos extrañamente negros, cabello a juego con mechones enmarcando su rostro y piel pálida, cosa rara para ser una chica que— según lo dicho por su hermana en casa —pasó la mayor parte de su infancia entre balones de futbol y bajo el sol.

Ella se llama Karin Kurosaki y— desde que Tachibana se ha vuelto a dejar el cabello rubio —se parece más a Ann de lo que podría parecerse a él. Y en realidad, ambas no se parecen bastante, salvo que las dos se llevan gran parte de su preocupación fraternal.

Si deja de lado lo anterior, no es una distracción. De hecho, es fácil ignorar su presencia al verla ir y venir de un lado a otro, sin embargo, cuando pasa a su lado o simplemente saluda, lo mira o se cruzan— en la escuela, más que nada —él parece percibir dentro de ella una cosa única.

Como el rugido de un león encerrado en una jaula, con su fuerza, sus agallas y garras listas para el ataque cuando otro menos lo espera. Un aura salvaje que era reprimida porque— él lo sabía —una bestia así no debía ser sacada, ni mucho menos mostrada ni aunque estuviera enjaulada.

 **Un animal que teme provocar daño.** Un animal salvaje queriendo renunciar a lo que es, la sensación de ese ser distinto escondido bajo esa fachada de seriedad y calma absoluta, es lo que le invade cada vez que la mira. Entonces, llega a pensar si no se estará confundiendo su **verdadera vieja forma de ser** con la verdadera forma de ser de aquella chica.

Aún así, debe ser que el error de casi haber dejado ciego a su mejor amigo, puede estar haciendo que vea cosas donde no las hay.

Porque la gente buena no es así. No poseen bestias dentro de ellos. Las personas normales no rompen y destrozan, o lastiman, al menos no porque quieran hacerlo. Las buenas personas buscan medios para no dañar a los otros, para arreglárselas y ayudar a pesar de que ellos mismos no hayan sido ayudados.

—Tachibana-sempai.

Ella está firme y su rostro no se inmuta, y le agrada saber que él mismo no le asusta como a la mayoría de los alumnos menores. Lo entiende al sentir su presencia a sus espaldas, porque siente que le observa a él mirar el cielo de esa tarde— en la azotea de la escuela —en busca de paz. Es agradable saber que, incluso por educación a no interrumpir su privacidad, se ha tomado la molestia de decir su nombre para alertarle que está en el mismo sitio que él.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —sabe que sí, sabe qué es lo que hará y que lo hará. Simplemente quiere saber qué dirá exactamente, porque aunque tiene una idea, sería más correcto escuchar qué dice.

Para su fortuna, la espera no es mucha.

—Dijeron que Fudomine enfrentará pronto a Shitenhouji, de Osaka —comienza, su voz quedando en silencio un momento.

Y Tachibana se cuestiona si le dará un típico saludo de deseos de buena suerte, o decirle de antemano que lo apoya pase lo que pase, o incluso mentirle diciéndole que— con lo fuerte que es —ganará fácilmente. Quizás a otros les alegre recibir esas palabras de otro, sobre todo si es una chica diciéndoselos, pero eso solo le dejaría en claro a Kippei que ella ni siquiera le ve como **Tachibana-san** o **Tachibana-bochou** sino como **Tachibana** , el alumno al que casi expulsan por herir a un profesor. Sabe esto y, de pronto, quiere que ella no diga nada. Que de su boca no salgan cualquiera de esas frases con mentiras blancas, porque no le llenarán de orgullo y no quiere tener una mala visión de ella al saber que puede ser como las demás chicas.

Aún así, con sus brazos cruzados, aguarda a que continúe con su respuesta.

—Un león no representa solo violencia... También representan fuerza y valentía. Por eso, ¡Utiliza esa fuerza y esa valentía que tienes, Kippei-san!

Y a Tachibana se le abren demasiado los ojos de la sorpresa, de confusión. No es porque ella acaba de utilizar el apodo, con el que fue conocido cuando vivía en Kyuushu. Ni es porque la ve con un sonrojo en las mejillas, pues sabe que ese sonrojo es de la vergüenza de haberle dicho algo que considera cursi y no es su estilo hablar de este modo a la gente. Porque sabe que si él fuera fácil de hacer sonrojar, ahora mismo su cara también estaría del mismo color. Le confunde porque Karin acaba de afirmar que le conoce, que le admira porque ha visto primero al animal enjaulado y no le teme tampoco, así que se alivia.

Se alivia y ese sonrojo de la chica— su timidez del momento que no desaparece —le hace feliz y no puede sino acercarse, poner su palma sobre el hombro y sonreírle.

—No te preocupes por eso, lo haré.

 **Las personas que tienen bestias en su interior, son las más fuertes.** Es una frase que ella le ha hecho recordar, hasta piensa que debe haber algo más especial en la chica si es capaz de presentir el ánimo de las personas en base a su silencio.

 **Muzurashusukune.** * Piensa al final, mientras va rumbo a las escaleras.

Y entonces, solo entonces, cuando se da cuenta de qué ha dicho entre pensamientos, que detiene su caminata y un sonrojo invade sus mejillas.

* * *

 ***** Está en dialecto de Kumamoto.

 **Muzurashusukune** significa **lindo o linda.** O séase, es otra manera de decir **¨Kawaii¨.**

* * *

 **El hecho de que esto parezca Gakupuri no es mi intención, aunque no me crean (:P)**

 **El apodo de Tachibana es ¨Golden Lion¨, de ahí la frase de Karin.**

 **Gracias a** MikeRyder16 **por el follow, ¡Y a** karin-chan150301 **por el comentario, el faveo y la idea de que pusiera la perspectiva de ambos chicos! (X3)**

 **El que sigue será del taichou y seguro será de igual de largo que el de ahora.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

 **IV —Dragón**

Él es frío, indiferente, analítico, de poca paciencia y es considerado solamente con aquellos a los que, con años de convivencia, se han ganado su aprecio y no con extraños. Por un tiempo también fue odio puro debido a Aizen, pero sobre todo Hitsugaya es poder y. Un prodigio que tacha todas las cualidades anteriores.

Pero hace excepciones a veces. Pero hizo una excepción una vez con una chica que nada— o eso creyó —tenía que ver en su vida. Recuerda su nombre porque recuerda a Ichigo Kurosaki y es su deber estar bien informado de él y Karin Kurosaki, que es su hermana, no es tan fácil de ignorar gracias a ser una humana con conciencia espiritual que incluso llamó la atención de los actuales shinigamis encargados de Karakura por poder mantener en control a los plus por cuenta propia.

Aún así a Hitsugaya no le interesa ella, ni antes que estaba en la Sociedad de Almas, ni ahora que ha venido a hablar de algunos detalles de una misión con el Shinigami Daiko de Karakura y su padre.

—Cuánto has crecido— le dice Isshin queriendo hacer conversación con una sonrisa boba y no mostrarse con nostalgia de no haberlo visto en años. Él cree que no es el momento apropiado para andar actuando como idiota, pero están presentes sus hijas y sirve para hacer una tapadera, por esto no se entrometo. Y en su lugar, no finge sino que le dice que deben hablar a solas porque tiene algo importante que decirle.

De pronto, se encuentran en la clínica y ambos hablan un rato. Y no, él no acepta gustoso los comentarios bromistas, o los intentos de chistes pero tampoco le reclama o se queja. Solo deja al hombre ser y él se comporta como siempre, sin mostrar alegría, ni felicidad de verlo aunque una sonrisa se le escapa al final cuando se despiden, pero la esconde lo suficientemente rápido como para que el ex Shiba se lo eche en cara o es que el ex Shiba lo ha notado y se hace el ciego.

Al día siguiente nada cambia mucho. No tiene lugar de descanso y no lo busca porque no trae su gigai, ni le va a pedir uno a Urahara. Su misión consiste en revisar varias escuelas y hacer un reporte— comprobando con un dispositivo en el móvil que le entregó el Escuadrón 12 —la cantidad de reiatsu de cada alumno para hacer una escala y un análisis que pueda evitar inconvenientes futuros.

Es más parecido a una medición de peso y talla que algo realmente importante y de esos datos, en general, se encargan los científicos de más bajo puesto en el Doceavo Escuadrón y le irrita saber que a él le mandaron con la misión— que es un desperdicio obvio de sus habilidades —simplemente porque después del asunto de los Quincys, decían que necesitaba despejarse un poco y con la mayoría del Sereitei en reconstrucción paz no iba a encontrar allá.

Y él obedeció a pesar de que no le gustaba que le trataran como niño, simplemente porque Matsumoto no le había rogado partir y— si ella lo quería cerca —es que su papeleo se elevó a niveles insospechados, de nuevo, por andar más de borracha que trabajando.

Aunque quizás debe insultarse a sí mismo por aceptar que últimamente no sean tan duros con él, y decirle a todos que la guerra los estaba volviendo más suaves y eso no era algo para estar orgulloso. Sin embargo, está al tanto de su posición y sabe que solo se le permite quejarse un poco en lugar de hacer rabietas, aunque tampoco las hará si le dejan. Detesta que le traten de niño, porque es un shinigami y un capitán, y un habitante del Sereitei y él cree que eso le debe valer a todos para no dar explicaciones de por qué quiere que se comporten de igual a igual con él.

Aún así, ese pedido no se lo ha hecho a ella y tampoco tiene por qué, ya que no la conoce y no está muy cerca de ella como para que lo irrite fácilmente como todos. No tiene relación alguna con Karin Kurosaki y por lo tanto no cree que ella tenga derecho a molestarse con él— como lo está haciendo —al preguntarle por qué no quiere contestarle de dónde conoce a su progenitor.

—Pregúntale a él —le responde. Él no esconde secretos, ni tiene por qué contestar preguntas que debe contestar el padre de la chica.

Él no es Isshin Kurosaki y, sinceramente, no lo conoce, ni pretende ser como él en algún aspecto que no sea dar lo mejor para su división. Él solo conoce a Isshin Shiba y duda que llegue a actuar del mismo modo que este ex Capitán de su escuadrón— a quien considera impertinente más que noble de corazón —por esa situación que lo obligó a renunciar a sus poderes.

Toshiro no lo admite en voz alta, no lo admite en voz alta, no lo admite. Pero entiende, sabe y le pesa hasta el punto del temor mortal imaginarse a él mismo sin sus poderes y eso es la razón por la que con Karin Kurosaki nunca se entenderán porque ella jamás ha sido fuerte a diferencia de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Es difícil de imaginar. En general, cuantas más preguntas tenga más respuesta debe hallar y las dudas siempre han sido resueltas en su hogar.

Allí aprendió las cosas más importantes de su vida, no importa si Matsumoto dice lo contrario, si replica que ha dejado olvidado algo muy valioso en el otro mundo.

Es normal sentir interés por una chica a cierta edad, es ideal pasar tiempo para conocerse y ver qué tal. Si es un enamoramiento y si es realmente fuerte para darle importancia. Le ignora pues él no es ideal ni normal y la duda se la queda porque tampoco tiene tiempo para comprobar qué quiere o qué siente con respecto a la chica en cuestión.

Hay más días que afrontar con tareas que realizar y ésas no pueden ser hechas en el Mundo humano.

Igual, un informe le ha mostrado a Hitsugaya que no tiene que esforzarse mucho en sus deseos secretos. Los muertos no son los únicos que al final de los próximos meses estarán atravesando al otro mundo, sino que los vivos ahora tiene una fácil manera de llegar y ninguna tiene que ver con un dragón transportando gente sobre sus hombros hacia lugares de fantasía.

* * *

 **Ya, dije más cosas de Shiro-chan que de lo que él piensa de Karin, pero es que era difícil hacerlo si lo haga sufrir tanto en mis otros fics al Blanquito (xD) Así que, para variar.**

 **Aquí finaliza la obra, que aunque está como drama el fic, quise no hacerlo muy fuerte sino más feliz.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus visitas, me alegran la vida aunque tenga menos que en comentarios. ¡Nos leemos en otra!**


End file.
